


Growth Spurts

by oldworldsrunnerup



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Viktor Nikiforov mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldworldsrunnerup/pseuds/oldworldsrunnerup
Summary: Yuri sees Otabek after he's had a growth spurt. Otabek is incredibly turned on.





	Growth Spurts

**Author's Note:**

> For my Beka. ;) 
> 
> Tiny otayuri drabble (~700 words). I didn't edit this. 
> 
> I'm wherevodka on tumblr. Come say hi!

Yuri thinks he’s done growing. He’s not.

 

~~~~~~

 

Yuri finally tops out at about 5’9” when he’s nineteen. After years of his legs aching every night, to the point he was afraid he wouldn’t ever be able to skate again, he thinks he’s finally stopped. Thank god.

 

The last few years, ever since he turned fifteen, it felt constant. Every night, he had to soak in the bath for hours, massaging his quads and his calves, frowning as the pads of his thumbs rolled over his ankles beneath the water. Every night, he lay in bed praying that he'd wake up looking exactly the same.

 

When he sees Otabek again, it feels like it’s been forever. And he’s not prepared for the fact that now, at the airport, he can see over the top of Otabek’s head.

 

“Beka,” he murmurs, pulling him into a tight hug. He hadn’t always hugged him when they met at the airport. He had never really been used to that first contact including any type of physical affection, even if it’s Otabek.

 

“Yura.” Otabek's voice is low in his ear. Yuri presses his hair against the side of Otabek's face, sighing.

 

“Let's get out of here,” he tells Otabek.

 

Yuri has only a backpack, which he had packed carefully to save space, not only so that he wouldn't have a ton of luggage, but also so that he could strap it against his back before he gets on Otabek's motorcycle. The novelty of riding on the back of Otabek's bike hasn't worn off, and Yuri remembers how much he enjoys the feeling of the rumble between his legs as he grips Otabek's back.

 

Otabek's apartment always feels new, no matter how many times he's been there. It's dark, but not claustrophobic. Small enough to make him feel safe.

 

Otabek sinks down onto the bed and gives him the closest thing to a submissive look that Yuri's ever seen. Yuri straddles him, his legs draping over him as his knees touch the bed. “What's wrong, Beka,” he purrs too close to his ear.  

 

Otabek's breath hitches as Yuri's thighs settle around him. It's that lean muscle, kind of like Viktor's. Yuri's shoulders are broader than Viktor's, though... _No, god. Don't think about Viktor right now. Jesus._

 

Otabek is all short, thick, hard muscle under Yuri's fingertips. Yuri is all limbs, long with soft skin, his legs wrapping around Otabek's waist as he sighs into the side of his neck. “Beka,” he murmurs once more, his lips touching Otabek’s neck almost too gently.

 

Otabek’s hands fall around the small of Yuri’s back, feeling that his waist is still impossibly small. He smiles, his eyes drifting shut. “I missed you, Yura,” he murmurs back.

 

Yuri pushes Otabek down on the bed suddenly, staring down at him, his head tilted slightly, an almost curious look in his eye. Slowly, his hands come up over Otabek’s chest, feeling the muscle underneath his skin. He leans forward, his weight shifting as his hands press flat against Otabek’s chest.

 

 _Oh._ Otabek feels himself start to flush, and he swallows. Being held down against the bed has made him harder, pressing against the inside of his jeans. _Yes. Do that._

 

Yuri feels Otabek concede. His hands come up over his collarbones, testing as he pushes down a little harder, his hands close to his throat. Yuri feels him gasp. “Like that?” He still looks curiously down at him, but there is an edge to his gaze now, as if he’s suddenly realized exactly what he’s supposed to do.

 

 _He’s taller._ Otabek feels himself press against Yuri’s ass through his pants. _He’s strong… Like he always was, but this._ This _is different…_

 

Yuri lays the heel of his hand against Otabek’s throat, still testing. He’d always loved how Otabek could overpower him, hold him down and give him everything he wanted without Yuri having to tell him. Now, it’s dawning on him that thisis exactly what Otabek needs.

 

He can feel Otabek’s throat moving underneath his hand, his pupils blown out wide as he stares back up at Yuri. Submissive. Beautiful. Yuri bends down and sucks at Otabek’s lip, controlling every movement of the kiss. Otabek makes a soft noise into his mouth. “Yura…”

 

Yuri’s hands slide up into Otabek’s, pinning his hands above his head just firmly enough. “Let me,” he murmurs, pecking Otabek’s lips once more.

 

Otabek stares up at Yuri, his gaze full of understanding. Slowly, he nods.


End file.
